


Being Close

by Ariadne_Karpusi



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: F/M, I am emotional over characters that havent been played yet, Keta is a good girl, Other, She loves all of her friends, but I love Keta, listen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 00:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17477762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariadne_Karpusi/pseuds/Ariadne_Karpusi
Summary: Keta has thoughts over her friends and everything else.





	Being Close

Keta likes being close with people. Being an only child with only her busy father in the house, she likes being with people. 

Morrigan doesn’t seem to mind much. She’s said that she’s had little sisters and it’s just something that she’s so used to. So when she has a bad dream, Keta will drag her blanket with her and snuggle up to her so she can sleep through the night. She likes that Morrigan smells of perfume, and though a bit of booze, it was still a comforting smell.

Dravince is a bit awkward at times but he’s willing to hold her if she’s upset. He’s a warm and comforting, like an older brother. He makes sure that he has her gathered up in his arms and she fold against him fairly easy. Keta likes that he smells like incense and cologne. When she can’t get to sleep, she’ll curl up by his side and listen to him sing to get herself to fall asleep.

Patton isn’t one for the touchyness but it’s nice to be around him. His tinkering methods are a comforting thing to have in the background. Patton smells of oil and the smell of worked metal. She finds it comforting and though he doesn’t like it when she interrupts in too much in the tinkering process, but she still likes to play her new tunes to fill in the background while he works. 

Alterous is different though. Despite his own awkwardness about her being close to him, she likes to snuggle against him. He smells of the woods and a bit of sweat but she likes it. Alterous is gentle with her and she likes to rest her head on his shoulder. She doesn’t know why he treats her like she’s made out of glass but part of her likes it and figures that it comes with that he is over a foot taller than her. 

Keta yawned as she watched the group set up camp again. When everything was done setting up and it was time to settle down for the night, Keta pulled her blankets over to Alterous and snuggled up to his side. It took a sputtering moment, before he pulled her in close to him. His arm held her tight against him and she felt comfortable with him there. 

“Night Alterous.” She murmured as she rested her head on his chest and started to fall asleep. Keta was on the edge of sleep when she heard him respond to her. “Night Kitten.”


End file.
